The new Sauron
by ElektrikRage
Summary: When taken in for protection on his birthday, Naruto is shown the Sandaimes lifes work as 'The Professor'... a ring of great and terrible secrets. Naru/Harem Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Prologue: How it began

**The new Sauron**

Naruto/LOTR fan fiction

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or LOTR

* * *

Prologue

The alliance has won. The dark lord Sauron was destroyed, causing a cataclysmic shockwave to spread and destroy his armies. The heroes survived, the guy got the girl, and was named king; they all lived happily ever after. Good ending, right?

Wrong.

Saurons power was so strong, that not even death could have a total hold on him. But he had to teleport himself to another dimension, one saturated in power for him to regain his depleting powers. He came to a world of men whose populace was just starting to build civilizations of their own. The strain of dimension hopping was too much though, so to lessen the stress he had to take desperate measures. He split his powers to nine beasts, and shaped what remains of his soul into a familiar object, waiting for one whom he could merge his soul with, and seek his powers, to once again be complete and once again attempt to conquer the world… again.

Over time, his fragmented powers in the shape of nine beasts developed personalities of their own from the centuries of roaming, and have started to become things of legend, and the animals that most resembled them that they intermingled with inherited some of their powers, also becoming things of legend and folklore. The ring that housed Saurons soul found things very much less savory as it could not find someone with both a strong soul AND willpower. Although it was still a thing of power, those who wore it received incredible powers, whom called them Kekkei Genkai, or blood line limit, for only people of their bloodline could use it.

Animals that also held it in their possession, had their souls twisted and eventually turned them into demons. Humans feared them, and constantly hunted them. Although they were too strong to be completely wiped off the face of the planet, they were still kept in relatively low numbers compared to humans, and too scattered to band together (not to mention most of them were too dumb to think of doing so.)

Many centuries passed. The ring traveled all across the land, by human and by beast, from the frozen north to the warm south. One day as the ring rested on the pedestal in the treasure room of a castle, a young ninja that desired power snuck into the castles treasure room, and took the ring for his own devices. He had on red armor that was one big plate of metal on the torso, and continued on in straps from the waist down to mid thigh. Paldrons (I need a beta reader) in pretty much the same fashion. (look on narutopedia for a better description.) His eyes were red that had three tomoes around the pupil with a slight ring connecting them.

"Its just as the demon hawk who gave me these eyes said" he said in a whisper, but excitement was still very evident. "From this ring, came all the kekkei genkai in the land… I can just feel the power emanating from it…" He picks up the ring and puts it on. The world starts to twist and contort, and soon, he finds himself on top of a small platform above the clouds, the stars non-existent above him, and a large full moon in the distance. However, directly in front of him was the top of a large tower, ending in two large horns. But the most attention grabbing was the giant flaming eye with a slit pupil that was as dark as the deepest of pits.

The land around him seemed heavy with dread as a voice of malice and evil spoke through his mind _**"Power hungry human, what is your name, and the desire that you have which brought you here?" **_The ninja looked at the flaming visage through stoic eyes, but it seemed as if it penetrated his stoic exterior, and saw his fear… "My name is Madara Uchiha, Me and my brother, Izuna, received a powerful kekkei genkai from a demon hawk that it called the sharingan. It trained us in its use, and took us in as family. One day, I asked it if I could gain more power from our blood line limit. It told me of a ring that it, and all other creatures and humans got their kekkei genkai from. After years of searching, me and my brother found rumors of a ring of power that a feudal lord possesses."

"We came here, and because of the reputation we made for ourselves while traveling, we were received in the castle as honored guests. My brother is outside keeping watch." There was a long pause, time seemed to stand still as the giant eye looked at him, as if contemplating something. _**"If it is power you want, then I can give it to you. Just allow me to bond with your soul… And we will see what happens."**_ As if the last note couldn't get any eerier **"**_**But if the bonding at any point in time fails, I will curse you and your entire family with two of the worst curses in history."**_Madara looks on with determination, "I accept" Without a word, the flaming eye turned into a small ball of fire, and shot into Madara.

He wakes up in the treasure room, and in a nearby treasure mirror, he doesn't see much change, except for his eyes, they changed into something new, the tomoes enlarged, and has a circle in them, the ends of them running into the front of the next one. Just as silently as before, he sneaks out of the treasure room. Back in their room, the brothers Uchiha discusses their find. "So, how exactly am I going to get the same power as you, if the thing that gave you the power, IS BOUND TO YOUR FREAKIN SOUL?!?" Izuna says a little more than loud enough. Madara thinks for a moment before finally saying. "Well maybe I can transfer enough power to give you this new version of the sharingan… Perhaps through a Jutsu?" Izuna nods before a thought comes up "Ne, Nii-san? What are we going to call it? The new version, I mean." after a bit of a long and slightly awkward pause Madara finally spoke up. "Mangekyo Sharingan"

That was how Madara Uchiha had his soul bonded to the ring that housed Saurons soul. Decades passed and Madara and Izuna started the uchiha clan, and many nomadic ninja tribes flocked under their banner. Madara's Ring also made a name for itself "The ring of power" (if anyone can translate this to Japanese, then I would be most grateful). Soon, The Uchiha clan ran into another rival clan that, not only had many ninja tribes, but also several ninja clans as well. This was the Senju clan, led by Hashirama Senju.

Skirmishes broke out between the two clans, and soon thing were on the brink of war. Looking to end the continued fighting, Hashirama approached Madara with an offering of peace. Even though he didn't want peace he agreed anyways, because his people did. Together, their forces banned together and made Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. All was well and good for the first few years, but the village needed a leader and naturally Madara wanted the job, as it would put him one step closer to ruling the world, as per Saurons wishes.

But the village denied him the position, wary of his ambitions. Instead, they gave it to Hashirama, and he became the first hokage. Angered by this, he attempted to rally the uchihas to protest his position. But instead of helping him, the majority of the clan shunned him an turned their backs on him. Cursing his clan, village, and its leader, he fled to gain more power, following the whispers of the ring of power, to the sleeping form of the Kyuubi no kitsune, the ninth fraction of Saurons power.

Hashirama gave chase, and found Madara trying to absorb the Kyuubi. "Madara! What are you doing!" He yells. Madara just looks at him, his eyes now the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I am absorbing the Kyuubi, with his power, I will be able to take over Konoha and find the rest of the bijuu." A red aura lashes around him now, destroying the ground here and there. "I will be ruler over all these lands, the people shall fear and worship me as if I were a god!" Hashirama looks at him like he just grew a second head and looked like the devil. "You've gone mad! I wont let you oppress the people of these lands!" He didn't need any more motivation to attack him.

The battle was long and drawn out, Hashirama used his Mokuton with deadly effect, and Madara used his Mangekyo Sharingan with cataclysmic efficiency. The fight seemed to be in Hashiramas favor until Madara used his Mangekyo Sharingan to control the Kyuubi. All seemed lost for Hashirama, and by proxy Konoha and the world. But some things just weren't meant to be as the ring of power started to sear Madara's flesh on his finger.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Madara screamed as it wasn't his finger that burned, but his entire body, for his soul was ripping itself apart as Saurons soul was rejecting their bonding. _**"Foolish mortal, I didn't think that you would have lasted this long."**_ Madara gasped for air, the pain felt like he was in the bowels of hell taking a lava bath. "S-Sauron! This pain!!! Why is your soul ripping mine apart!!!" Hashirama looked on as he sees Madara gasping on the floor talking to some unknown force, but could not pay too much attention as he was hard pressed with the Kyuubi's attacks _**"Your will power was strong, but your soul was weak. To explain, If your willpower was weak, your soul would shatter, and if your soul was weak then it would rip itself apart, and by proxy your mind. You may or may not survive this, I don't really care because you cant help me regain my power, so I'm abandoning you. Its just as simple as that."**_ Madara attempted to stand up "N-no! My ambitions! It c-cant end this way! It wont!" As he stands up strait, glowing cracks appear all over him, and as the ring burns off his finger and falls, he implodes.

Just as the Kyuubi was about to finish Hashirama off, it stops. The glazed over look it had was gone, and it seemed to relax as it looked over Hashirama… as if it was contemplating something… **"Ningen, we have not seen the last of Madara."** Hashirama had a look of surprise for two reasons, one that the Kyuubi was talking to him, and two it said they haven't saw the last of Madara! "But… he imploded! How could he have survived!?" The Kyuubi scoffs **"Because he turned into a being of pure chakra, only beings who can see chakra can see him now… but the fact that he still died changes little, he has limited influence with physical objects now…" **Hashirama thought for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?" Kyuubi chuckles for a second as if flaunting the fact that it knows something he don't. **"Because, my master abandoned and betrayed him, so I now need to take precautions, for Madara will more than likely try to capture me and my brethren in some other way… that's why I'm giving you the power to control the tailed beasts… at least to a degree."** Hashirama crosses his arm and looks Kyuubi in the eyes "This is just so Madara, should he ever come back and controll a bijuu, would be foiled by either me or one of my descendents… Right?" Kyuubi chuckles **"You catch on quickly, but there IS a catch… said power will be linked to that crystal that's around your neck… think of it as a demonic enchantment hehehe…"** with that Kyuubi points all his tails at the necklace **"Onipo: Miryoku-no Kajo no Dai Bijuu! (Demon Art: Enchanted Item of the Great Tailed Beast)"** (again, need translation).

The Kyuubi's chakra at that moment just seemed to pour into the necklace. After a few seconds, it was done. The necklace flashed red a few times before settling on its usual blue. **"Hmmm, now that all is said and done, I guess I'll see you in hell… Have fun with your will of fire HAHAHAHAhahahaha"** with that the nine tailed demon fox strode away to its nest, for some not so well needed rest.

Indeed, Madara did not truly die, and indeed he still had sinister plans for the future. But now he had a more troubling problem, his sight was fading, the first curse of Sauron was coming, if he becomes blind, then 80% of his powers leave him. So he thought of a plan, and remembered something Sauron said. If he can take his brothers Sharingan from him, he will receive an advanced version of the Mangekyo called the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. If he wanted his power to remain, he had to act quick.

He snuck into Konoha, and moved to the Uchiha compound. He moved to his brothers room and looked at his sleeping form. He closed his eyes outstretched his arm and it seemed as if a red aura flowed from his brothers eyes to his hands. When he opened his eyes, they once again changed into a fusion of his brothers and his, now having three bars stretching outward from between the tomoes. Now chuckling, he disappears like a phantom… No, the world has not yet seen the last of Madara Uchiha…

As Hashirama surveys the area around the battle zone that now looked like a giant valley, he decided a name for this place, The Valley of the End. A glimmer catches his eye, and he moves towards it. "Madara's ring… Still attached to his severed finger." As he picks it up the finger turns to ash and is blown away by the wind. Even though he and Madara never saw eye to eye, he still respected him for his achievements and strong will. So he decided to make a small shrine hidden behind a waterfall where he will make a small gravestone and put his ring in front of it.

Years passed, Hashiramas brother became hokage, and as the threat of the Great shinobi wars became apparent, they decided to train an heir to the hokage title. They found one apprentice in a young Hiruzen Sarutobi. They trained him in the arts of the shinobi, and his constant thirst for knowledge made him a great student. He also believed greatly in the Will of fire, and the teachings of the shodaime.

One day, he was taken on a training trip, to learn some advanced techniques. He was learning how to run up a waterfall, unbeknownst that danger lurked nearby. In the shadows, thirty rock nin was preparing for a crippling blow. "Alright boys, all together" said the lead rock Iwanin as they all simultaneously started hand signs.

Finishing in unison, they all say "Katon: karyuu endan!" Thirty large dragon shaped fire projectiles flew into the valley, destroying much in their wake. Five flew into the waterfall, where young Sarutobi was training.

The force of the flaming dragon missiles threw Sarutobi inside of the waterfall from the force of the blast, also hitting most of what was inside of there. Unbeknownst to him, what he will find there will one day change the very shape of the elemental nations, nay the entire planet! There, by a small fire, was a familiar object, but with a feature never seen before… On it was runes the color of fire, with a glow that was projecting them on the wall.

Curious, he picked it up and the runes slowly disappeared. This served to make him only more curious, so living up to his future title of 'The Professor' he decided to do some tests to make the runes reappear. After what seemed like the thirtieth test, he held it above a flame, and was not disappointed as the runes reappeared. "So, they only appear to the heat of a flame, huh?" he says as he pockets it, as he was more curious about the runes themselves, and wanted to crack the code of what seemed like a dead language. He walks out of the waterfall cave, and sees all the Iwanin dead… and two very worried sensei's. He patted the ring in his pocket as he felt warmth emanating from it.

Yes, the ring itself was… happy, well, as happy as a ring housing an evil Dark Lord could be… Yes it felt as if this curious child that wanted to learn his language, would one day lead him to his perfect host. And hey, he was usually right with his hunches. So for now he would just play the waiting game.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. ^.^ If you have any questions, that do not include anything about spoilers, feel free to ask. Oh, and no flames, or I'll sick Ring wraiths riding nazguls on you… Oh, yea and this is going to be a harem story, so please ask about girls for Naruto.


	2. Ch 1: The Perfect host

**The new Sauron**

**Ch. 1 The perfect vessel and one ring to rule them all**

I don't own either Naruto or LOTR… I wish I did, though *sigh* oh well.

* * *

Sarutobi was troubled. The now 70+ year old man was REALLY getting too old for this… It was now the October Ninth, a day before his charges birthday. He had hoped and trusted that the villagers and shinobi would have some, if not a lot of goodwill towards the boy. Even though a good number of shinobi was indifferent, and a lot less holding respect, it was painfully obvious for Sarutobi that the grand majority of villagers and shinobi held as much ill will towards him as they would a mass murderer. Incidentally, that's what they pretty much saw him as, a mass murderer and a demon.

The villagers and scornful shinobi would stop at nothing short of torture to kill the boy. What was worse, they had most of the council on their side. Speaking of the council, within it are the greatest threats. Besides the wealthy merchants and civilians that always hire assassins, there were some clans that would not dare to openly harm him… and Danzo.

He has been constantly pushing the council to let him turn Naruto into a weapon. If it were not for the councils fear of giving Naruto power… He doesn't even want to think about it. At this point in time though, he wouldn't put it past him to kidnap the boy, and the bodyguards he assigned are not completely trustworthy, if past experience serves…

What to do? The council has foiled most attempts to get the boy adopted, and most clans does not want anything to do with him, either from hatred or not wanting any trouble.

Sarutobi lights his pipe and takes a long drag on it. He puffs out a ring and then puffs out a ship-looking cloud of smoke that goes through the ring. He sighs and makes up his mind. He can at the very least take him into a sort of protective custody for the next few days. He smiles as he knows how much Naruto enjoys his son Asuma's company. Every time they meet, Asuma and Naruto plays games of shogi, chess, and go. He gets up and decides to get Naruto personally not trusting any ANBU because of… past failures. He sighs as he thinks 'you just cant find good help these days…'

As the man in white and red robes walked through the streets of Konoha, many villagers and shinobi stopped to say a polite "Hello, Sandaime-sama, Good morning, Sandaime-sama" along with waves, polite bows, and etc. But through all the cheeriness, he still couldn't get past a feeling of malice and killing intent off in the distance. He put a bit more hurry in his step, and caught up to the feeling of malice and ki. To his chagrin, a mob that was heading in the direction of Naruto's apartment was the source.

Sarutobi had no illusions of any villagers or nin being kind hearted enough to warn or save Naruto from the approaching danger, so he knew what he must do. Channeling chakra into his feet, he made a great leap and landed in front of the wrath ridden crowd. As soon as he turned around, the villagers and nin's faces turned into ones of joy. But not a benevolent joy, one that was made from excitement from believing that the Hokage finally went to their way of thinking, that they can now escape any negative consequences from their evil intentions… it's a funny thing, ignorance, it can make you believe the dumbest things and is as contagious as the plague.

"Hokage-sama, are you finally going to let us kill the Kyuubi brat?" one says, and more cheer as they think that they will finally get to kill the resident 'demon'. As it were, this pisses off the Sandaime to no end, seeing as the boy is his charge, and unofficial grandson. "Tell me," he begins "Why would you want to kill this child?" at this the entire mob _cheerfully_ gives their answer, ranging from him being controlled by the Kyuubi, to him being the Kyuubi, to him being a servant, to him being a slave to the Kyuubi, to some sick imaginings that made Sarutobi want to hurl. 'What is wrong with this village?'

They continued until a very peeved Sarutobi yelled "enough!" they all turn towards him "I have been lenient, upon all of you up until now, thinking you would have goodwill towards the one who keeps our destruction at bay. But no longer will I stand the excessive cruelty and malice that goes on within your actions!" This royally pissed of the civilians, who were used to getting away with these things because of the council, the shinobi were no better.

"Screw you old man!" one arrogant nin said "You've gone senile, if you think that that… De-" his words wore stopped by a kunai to the throat, courtesy of your friendly neighborhood loyal ANBU. "Grrr, Alright boys, this senile old fool has just crossed the line! RIOT! Revolt with me! And we will take over and give the title of Hokage to someone who deserves it!" A jounin within the mob states. "ANBU" Sarutobi started and several ANBU appeared. "They are starting a riot, arrest or kill them." he said as more civilians, crazed by thoughts of revenge against a defeated foe, start joining in.

It was a good thing, really, that there was a large percentage of loyal shinobi in Konohagakure. Unfortunately, them having loyalty towards the Hokaga has nothing to do with liking Naruto one bit.

Nope

And as such they left the child, who is scared crapless by now AND is the target of this outbreak, totally unprotected. Sarutobi, thankfully, realized this in time to intercept a small force of rogue-nin that stuck together in front of Naruto's apartment. "You would do so much as to betray your village and leader, just to sate your wrath upon an innocent? I will be your end to this evil path! You shall not pass!" (hehe, couldn't resist) With that yell of a sentence, he yells Doton: Doryuso! Spikes jut out of the ground and skewer all present into shishkabobs. Sighing, he turns around and enters Narutos apartment, to make sure he was okay. Surely enough, he found the boy hiding under his bed, as all frightened children do at one time or another.

After he was able to calm the boy down, an ANBU came in. "Sir" he started, "The conflict has been resolved."

"Good, Naruto, gather your things" Sautobi says, to a very confused Naruto.

"why Sarutobi jiji?" The wizened old man gives him a smile "Youre going to live with me for now on."

Cheers were heard as an orange blur moving faster than the speed of sound ran all around the apartment. When it was done, a tired looking child was in the middle of the room with a suitcase. Sarutobi blinked for a moment to clear his vision. "Erm, Naruto, I didnt know you had THAT much stuff..." he says surprised by the bulging suitcase. Naruto rubs his head sheepishly and mutters aloud "Actually its filled with instant ramen cups... I hide them all around the apartment so theives won't get them..."

A bit of a silence fills the room, then it abruptly ends with both parties laughing. "But seriously jiji, people DO steal stuff from me." Sarutobi coughs for a moment and thinks 'I'll get to the bottom of this later.'

With that, the two walk to the Sarutobi clan compound (conveniently through a back door because of the 'mess' up front).

*************************************************************************Two years later**********************************************************************

Naruto had settled into the compound quite nicely, no one bothered him, bully him, or beat him, and Asuma had always played chess, go, or any other strategy game with him. He had been -for a lack of a better word- forced to eat a food other than ramen. Naruto finally relented when they said that the ramen woul taste all the better when he does get to eat it at special occasions. Who was he to deny the thought of ramen tasting better? He was also told that he would be entering the Ninja Academy, and since then, hes been training in the basics.

But now, he was bored and was in a bit of a rut. He had no training, as he mastered the basics of the basics and Sarutobi refused to train him any more until he entered the academy. Aside from some people in the Sarutobi compound, he had no friends. He already trained individually for hours, so he was deadbeat tired, but too awake to sleep. So he just layed there in a stupor in the gardens of the compound.

It was at this scene that the Sandaime entered. He sat down beside Naruto and said "bored?" a nod from the vegitable. "Did you train?" another nod.

...

...

...

Sarutobi throws him into a pond.

SPLASH!

"Gaah! What the hell old man!" Naruto yells as Sarutobi laughs aloud.

After they settled down, an an assassination attempt, they both sit down and enjoy the peace of the afternoon. That was until Naruto raised a point.

"Hey, Sarutobi jiji, dont you have paperwork to do?" The wise old man just coughs and mutters somethin incomprehensible. "Say again?" "I said I got frustrated, said 'screw it', and burned it all!!" he yells.

"Wow, never knew you had it in you.............. Im bored" after a sigh, and a moment of thinking, the Sandaime snaps his fingers and says "Hey Naruto, want to see my lifes work as The Professor?" After an intelligent 'huh?' he explains "During my career as a shinobi, I have gained a number of titles, 'The Professor' being one because of all the jutsu I have mastered and created and because of numerous experiments I did to further and better the life of ninja." With an 'oh' from Naruto, he says "Okay, follow me and I'll show you my lifes work."

And off they went, through winding corridors, dark stairwells, and reinforced doors. Finally, they came to a dimly lit room. In the middle was an unlit candle with a ring tied above it, so that the hole faced the ceiling and floor.

"There it is" stated Sarutobi proudly. "What? A ring in a dimly lit room, sixty feet underground?" "Yes-I mean, No! Watch." The Professor stutters as he moves to the candle and lights it.

"Ummm, nothings happen-" He was cut off as glowing runes appeared on the ring, and casts a larger version upon the wall.

"Wow, thats... New. How does it do that jiji?" He states then asks. "They appear by the warmth of a flame, how exactly, I do not know but I can tell it uses a source similar to chakra, but at the same time at a whole different level..."

As Sarutobi continued on about the runes, Naruto felt somthing tug him towards the ring, he started to feel mesmerized about the curious object... "-uto? NARUTO!" He snaps out of his hypnosis... hypnosis?

"Yea?" Naruto said, trying to sound like he was listening. "I was saying, since I am getting old, and my work as the Hokage is a drain on what little time I have, I dont think I'll be able to make any breakthroughs anymore. So, for those reasons, I was wondering if you would take up my work in trying to decipher those runes.

At this, Naruto beamed, his grandfather figure and role model (next to the fourth Hokage) was asking him to basically continue his work, to succeed (or try to) where he failed.

Naruto eagerly accepted.

"Yea!... But I'm only eight, and everyone in the academy says that I'm an idiot..." Sarutobi sighed... You really CAN'T find good help these days. " Naruto, you are not an idiot, you're just undereducated, a problem you wouldn't be having if the teachers at the academy actually did their jobs, and God forbid if the ninja council will actually let me fire any of them..." The old monkey paused for a moment, grumbling about wanna-be userpers, "Don't worry though, I have a plan."

Naruto looked up at him, "Really whats your plan jiji?"

"Well, Naruto, since you agreed to carry on my work, I can now take you on as my apprentice!" Naruto got wide eyes "Of course, it cant be for the position as Hokage, BUT for the title of 'professor', what do you think Naruto?"

"To be completely honest, jiji... It kinda stinks." Naruto deadpans.

Sarutobi slowly gets a 'I know somthing you dont' look on his face as he says "Well what if I told you that I was going to implement a new system that would allow nin and villagers to gain official titles, and through those, various rewards and trophies?" Naruto smiles "Then it rocks!"

Sarutobi smiles as he walks over to the ring, "Good then, with you as my apprentice, you'll have a weekly paycheck as long as you bring in results from your training," He picks up the ring and hands it to Naruto. "and this, if you unlock its secrets, you will gain a new title to go with 'The professor' title once you are done with your training."

Naruto looks in amazement, not from all that Sarutobi said, but from the larger ring that was meant for an adult shrinking down to child size. "Well," Sarutobi starts with wide eyes "It seems as if this ring has a few more surprizes in store for us."

Naruto puts it on, near breathlesslty from the massive amounts of anxiety in the air, it slowly inches onto his finger...

**In Naruto's Mindscape...**

Kyuubi opens one eye as he feels a familiar presence, outside his cage a red ball crackling with powerstarts to expand into a large lens of fire. The fire itself was spreading out from the middle, where a slit like pupil as dark as the pit to hell... It reminded Kyuubi of it's own eyes. Thats when it hit him, this was his former master, the one it had seperated from all those eons ago... **"Sauron"**

The fiery eye focused on Kyuubi, and said in a voice of a thousend malevolent whispers, **_"Hello, well if it isnt the ninth aspect of my power? Enjoying your self-awareness? Oh hows about your freedom, eh? Seems as if that fourth Hokage sure did a number on you, sealing you in this child and all." _**the Kyuubi just snarled **"Well at least I Didnt get my ass handed to me by a hobbit!"**

**_"Shrewd nine tails, shrewd, but that does bring me to something speaking of children and all."_** Kyuubi eyes him, his master, well as of now _ex_-master, for Sauron was known as a easily tempered individual. With that said he picked his words carefully, keeping in mind his former master still has power... and just exactly _who_ is on what side of the cage. **"Okay, I guess I can answer any an all questions you have, just know before you ask that my knowlege from the last eight years is limited to this... Gaki's experience and knowlege."** The Kyuubi said in his best non-condescending tone he could ever make (which is unsurprisingly very little.)

**_"Well, that makes things easier for you, because I only want two a few important details about this child. I.E. His willpower, and overall stength of his soul, I have a good feeling about this one..."_** Kyuubi sighed, of coarse he would be interested in such details the most, his former master wants all of his power back, and can only do so by bonding with a soul of another. This is because Sauron is an incomplete soul, a powerful soul, a very powerful soul, but an incomplete one nonethe less. For this reason he must bond with anothers soul to once again be in complete reighn of his power, even if it means doing so by association.

"Hmmm," Kyuubi grunts as he lays down on his forepaws, "I would have to sayhis willpower is constantly at a staggering one hundred twenty percent, taking into account that the civilians constantly treat him like trash, no, lower than trash, and he still wants to be their protector and earn their recognition... As for his strength soul-wise... I must say on a scale of one to ten, a thirteen, he has a naturally strong soul, but the seal that keeps me in permamently augments his strength."

"...That is all I need to know, kyuubi."

"Wait! There is one more detail, right now he may be an eight year old, but this child is dead set on becoming Hokage, he is already too influenced to change his goals. What I suggest is working whatever ambitions you may have from his ambitions, in other words go with the flow."

"...Thank you Kyuubi, pull him in here and explain things about yourself and how you came here while I disappear for a while. Be a good fox while I'm gone okay?" Whith that Sauron shrunk into a ball and vanished.

"Damn bastard... 'sigh' better sooner than later." Kyuubi grumbles as he gathers his strenghth to pull Naruto's consciousness in...

**Real world**

"... Nothing happened." states Naruto as he and Sarutobi let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Well Naruto, I guess we can now head up-" he was cut off as a red pulse came from Naruto with an audible _ThaThump_. Naruto hears Sarutobi calling his name as he fall towards unconciousness (and the floor).

**Back to Mindscape (that was short)**

Naruto slowly flutters his eyes open, trying to figure out what exactly happened. All he could gather was one minute he was becoming the Old Man's apprentice, and another...

He finally got his bearings as le looks around, "Some kinda sewer." He mutters as he looks in front of him and gasps, for in front of him was a giant cage with a peice of paper that has the kanji for 'seal' on it as a lock. But it was what is behind the cage that scared him, giant red-slitted eyes peering down upon him from a pitch darkness, analizing what was in front of it like a lion analizing its next breakfast. What really got him though was the teeth that was freaking bigger than an adult!

Slowly, ever the definition of calm, Naruto backs up towards the only nearby exit. By the way for slowly, read hastily, and calm, panic.

As Naruto nears the exit, though, it is slammed closed by trails of red chakra. **"Kit,"** Kyuubi starts **"we need to talk."**

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto stated, fear radiating from him like a rabbit almost skewered by a kunai, it was all Kyuubi could do to not at least _try_ to eat him.

**"I am the the one, the only, the incarnation of all flames foxy, the powerful, the bold, the most intelligent and cunning of all kitsune..."**

"And humble, dont forget humble." Naruto deadpans, fear forgotten only for a second.

**"THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNEEEEE" **Kyuubi finishes with a pose and a weird, drawn out 'yoh' sound in the background.

".... Well... Damn. I guess this kinda explains alot, why people hate me and all... but just to make things clear, why are you there and where am I? Am I in hell?" says the slightly unnerved youth.

**"No, kit, you're in your mind,"** Kyuubi starts with a deep chuckle **"as for why I myself am in here, I have been sealed in you."** Kyuubi finishes.

"How the hell did that happen?"

**"It just did, kit. But the remaining fact of the matter is that I am stuck with you, and you are stuck with me. Ya just kinda learn to stick with the flow of events when you've been around as long as I have..."**

Naruto nodded, accepting all the information in stride (though maybe a bit disbeleif).

"So, what now? y'know, now that you've shown yourself." Naruto said, secretly hoping to get back to reality... being in a place that you don't use very often fealt kinda weird.

The Kyuubi gave a smirk **"Now I will let me introduce to you, the father of the 9 strongest bijuu." **

"WHAT?! You have a father?"

At that sentence, the roof that wasn't there started to chip off peice by peice. What it revealed afterwards will have been engraved into Naruto's eyes forever... A giant eye with a darker-than-the-blackest-abyss slit pupil, and hellish fire seeming to radiate from the naraku-pupil.

"Wh-what is that?" Naruto managed to stutter.

**"That, my dear kit, that is the father of chakra, the nine strongest, demons, false gods, monsters, and all the kekkei-genkai this world has ever known, be it direct or indirect... and beleive it or not, he can still die! Aint that somethin'?"**

Naruto stood in awe and fear at the being, the creature that, apparently, created everything he has ever learned about (He pays some attention, you know).

**_"Hello, young one. Do you have a wish? I can grant you anything that you desire."_ **

"What? Why are you granting me wishes?"

**_"Hmmmm, that is a smart question, young one...no, Naruto, is it?"_** Naruto stood firm, he often needed to do this to negotiate for whatever he was buying. Or... in this case, the conditions for the wishes.

**_"The reason is, Naruto, is that you posses a strong will, and soul, which are the two requirements for me to bond to one's soul for the longest amount of time. In other words, I want... no, need, to bond with your soul."_**

"... Anything, huh? I want, a family."

**_"... wow, this would have been the easiest wish that I have granted so far. In any case, it is to be expected, consider it granted."_**

Elsewhere, in Naruto's mind... in a room that houses a blue flame...

A black glowing flame whirls around it, and slowly combines itself with the brightly glowing blue flame.

Back in the Kyuubi's chamber...

The imaginary ground beneath them was shaking, large chunks of wall were falling, and above it all, a voice was laughing.

The ambience was growing silenter and darker by the second, until everything was pitch black and silent as the grave.

"Are we dead yet?" Naruto says, beleiving that the deal was a trick.

Then the lights came back on, like somebody flicking a switch, and eyes focused on a new landscape... well kinda new.

The room was now decigontal in shape, with Naruto standing at the side with the only available door. Directly across from him is the Kyuubi's cage, with an altered seal; Instead of the kanji for 'seal', it has the kanji for 'nine'. The Kyuubi looked amused at the changes, by the way. To the left of the Kyuubi's cage was an identical cage with the kanji for 'eight', to the right was 'seven'. Basically, to the left is all the even numbers from 'eight' to 'two', and to the right is all the odd numbers from 'seven' to 'one'. From each cage, there was some gratings in the ground protecting some pipes that lead to a large circular 'stage' in the middle of the chamber. On the 'stage' was a tower that ledto a now existing ceiling, and where it connects to the ceiling is where a large network of pipes are, stemming to everywhere and anywhere. On the tower itself, though, were nine levers that were obviously placed so anyone can get to them. Each lever faced one cage, and it just so happens that the one lever facing the foc's cage was glowing a malice-red.

"Wow... this is new... what happened exactly?"

* * *

Itz a cliff hanger!... sortof.

Please note that I will be working on another fanfic project, so if you want mo Sauron Naruto, ya gotta leave good reveiwws that have helpful advice! I dont care if it is poorly tiped with bad grammer, as lng as it is at the very least helpful. By the way, no more reveiws on pairings, I already have a good idea of who I want in the harem. No flames, by the way. They are just in no way shape or form helpful.


	3. Ch 2: Family

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, or anything else in here; They all belong to their respective owners.**_

**The New Sauron**

ch. 2

Family

* * *

Naruto looked around at the new mindscape, his brain working double-time just to process what just happened. He had just made a deal with a Honest-to-God-Demon Lord for a family, and in return said Demon Lord; whose soul is incomplete; wants to bond with his soul to become complete again! Needless to say, there will be more trouble than he can shake a stick at later if _anyone _figures this out. Now that Naruto knew why everyone hates him, contrary to what he thought not even several hours ago, it did'nt make him feel any better.

But one thought came above all others: "Where the hell is my frikken family!" says Naruto out loud and very untactfully.

"**Kit, you ****do**** realize that even the most simple of wishes takes a while to complete, right?" **The nine tails comments.

Naruto realizes that his comment was a bit unfair, rubs the back of his head sheepishly and looks down. "Yea, but, I never ever had a family... not even anything close to one. So, the thought of getting one soon is just a dream come true! Y'know, besides becoming Hokage."

"And that will become a second dream come true... in about a decade or so."

Naruto faced in the direction of the new voice to find an unnaturally tall man with red hair that has some streaks of black mixed in. He had somewhat tan skin like Naruto he wore, a simple tan working shirt with simple tan fatigues. He had on some simple geta (traditional japanese elevated sandals (What Urahara from Bleach wears... I don't own Bleach either, nor any of the different brands of it)) as shoes, and wore some sunglasses covering his eyes.

"**Who are you, and how did you get here?" **Asked a certain demon fox, Naruto nodding his head as if to ask the same thing.

"My dear child, dont you recognize your own father?" Says the apparent Sauron in a surprisingly normal voice.

A smirk from Kyuubi as the fox starts purring **"So THATS what you look like under all that armor, dad... No wonder where I get my looks from."** Upon finishing that, the Kyuubi strikes a pose, as the other two of the three faceplants.

During the faceplant, Naruto gets a good look at Saurons eyes (The glasses fell off). They were basically like the giant eye he saw, pupils slit and dark as hell and flames flowing outwards from the said pupils. Oh, and there seemed to be red lightning in the tearducts, as well as around the eyes.

They both recover off the ground, Sauron fixing his glasses as he does so. "Well, ignoring that comment, I do beleive that I was going to make dear Naruto-kuns wish to come true." As Naruto starts to get a hopeful look, Sauron makes his next thought(s) known, "Naruto, from now on... I am your father."

"NnnnOOOOOO- Wait, I mean- YyyyEEEES! I HAVE A FATHER NOW! Take that you crappy orphanage! Naruto Uzumaki always keeps his promises!"

"You about done yet? Because I'm not through speaking."

The ecstatic blonde rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he says "Oh, sorry, please continue."

"So, here is the story I will make: I am really your uncle on your mothers side of the family, and have decided to adopt you as my son in memory of my dear loving and deceased sister... Speaking of which, Kyuubi will pose as an older sister with a brother complex."

"WHAT! I have no problems with the rest of your plans, but Kyuubi as a sister with a brother complex! I know what a brother complex is from all that material that I've read to develop the Orioke no jutsu, and it's just impossible because 1) Kyuubi is a giant fox hell bent on destroying Konoha 2) Kyuubi might not like the idea and kill me, and 3)... Isnt Kyuubi a boy with that deep voice and all?"

Kyuubi gets several anime veins as it it starts on a rant of it's own **"Well, Naruto-kun, 1) I was put under a Genjutsu, you do know what that is, do you? 2) I wouldn't mind it, and killing you would be technically suicide for me, and 3) I am a pure manifestation of chakra, so don't neccessarily have a gender..."** When Kyuubi finishes that statement, the nine tailed fox slowly shrinks and transforms into a rather buxom fiery red head, with red-slitted eyed full of mischevious malice (no, its not the same as regular malice). She had perfect and somewhat tan skin, same as Naruto, and a perfect hourglass figure. Red lips with a mischevious smile completed the set... Oh, and she was naked. "Just call me Kagura~ Desu~" She says in a voice fit for a goddess... Which ironically, she is the complete opposite of.

Shortly after, everything went black for Naruto...

* * *

Shortly after Naruto fainted (For the first time last chapter) Sarutobi Hiruzen rushed him to the hospital. Once Naruto was in a room, and properly being checked on, he watched the proceedings like a hawk. To their credit, the doctors only tried to kill The blonde once. After it was all done, and the guy that tried to kill Naruto was arrested, a doctor came out and faced the old kage...

"Report." The kage said in a commanding and powerful voice.

"No abnormalities besides the seal changing... Sir, I think it may be the Kyuubi's doing."

Old Hiruzen raises an eyebrow "Like the other thousends of reports I get every single day?" He says, mentally crying over the thousends of forms submitted each day to his office.

"N-no sir! I take my job seriously, no matter the patient! 'Sigh' What I am suggesting, Lord Hokage, is a genuine incident... My profetional opinion as a doctor is to find a seal master well versed in the arts, and see if he can make some kind of repairs. If that don't work sir..." he did not need to finish what he was going to say, Hiruzen got the picture.

"Reguardess of your opinion, even if repairs can't be made, I will not kill Naruto until he shows obvious aggression."

"I wouldn't suggest anything more, Lord Hokage." Says the doctor.

A smile creases on Hiruzens face "Thank you mister..."

"Senna Hyuuga, sir. Shinobi combat medic, jonin rank." The doctor says as he takes off some goggles he was wearing as well as a face mask and a konoha forehead protecter that he was wearing as a bandana.

The face of Senna Hyuuga was your traditional Hyuuga face, only with a warm smile and cut short hair. His eyes seem naturally squinted shut (Like Ichimaru Gin's from Bleach), probably the reason he wears goggles. You can just barely see the famed eyes of the Hyuuga clan through his squinted shut eyes, which somehow seems to glow an unnatural pale lavendar color.

"...Senna-Kun, thank you ; Its really difficult to find people whom actually do their jobs."

"Meh, live and let live."

"Right, now, ANBU!" As he gave out that commanding bark, three figures with animal masks appeared. There was one with a bird mask, one with a cat mask, and one with a fish mask, all respectfully standing in a line (One was kinda nervous). "I want you all to find Jiraiya, he should still be in the village from his last visit. Your best bet at finding him would be the Hot Springs! Bring him here ASAP!" With that last bark, his trusted loyal team shot out into the fading twilight.

"Sir, what would you have me do?" Asked the nearby Hyuuga.

"Go inside and tell everyone that their jobs are done, then keep a thorough watch on Naruto."

"Hai!" The Hyuuga then goes inside the room, Hiruzen hears some dialogue followed by a line of doctors exiting the room.

Little did Sarutobi know, that while nobody tried to kill Naruto, they did make off with a particularily valuable looking ring he had on his person... that is, when it was releasing a aura of power unnoticable to all but them. They thought- no, they _knew _that it would make them powerful.

It was one male and one female who took the ring, and already were they felling some kind of effect. Not too long later, did they start to go into some kind of trance.... was it working?

"My precious... the hell? Did I just call this ring my precious?"

"You dont have a wife," starts the female doctor "Unless," she blushes "You were referring to me?"

A sudden pulse through the ring and both persons eyes glazes over. "Hey, lets go on a small vacation, just the two of us. We can see some good sights, and maybe..."

The female doctor hushes the male doctor, they both go to the boss's office, get vacation time, and rushes out of the hospital. They get to their respective apartments, get their things, and rush to the village gates. The ring in their possession pulses every now and then to give out new orders/instructions.

When they get to the gates they flash their I.D.s and rush out quickly.

"They were in a bit of a hurry." Says Kotetsu.

"They're just probably eager to get out on their vacation," Drawls out Izumo, "I know I would if I had a job where I was in a shivering cold place that had nearly no other color than white and constantly smelled of different kinds of medecines... not to mention having to operate on critically injured or sick, and getting covered in blood and an aweful stench; I mean, sure, we cut up people too and get blood all over us, but we dont stick around afterwards to clean up the mess."

"Yea we do... some times."

And thus started a long argument between the two about the similarities between shinobi and doctors (or lack thereof).

* * *

Somewhere, many miles from Konoha, the two puppet love birds came to a stop when a pulse from the ring told them so.

Soon enough, a red and black chakra aura started to surround them, as they started to cry in pain. Blood started to cover them and the objects they carried and obscures their features, as their forms started to shift. One got much, much taller, and the others female features started to become more... gifted is the best word that comes to mind.

The blood then starts to take more definition, as it turns into clothes and items. One figure, the male, was Sauron, a fishnet shirt with a Haori (Kinda like an overcoat/vest) that has a Uzumaki spiral etched into the back. He also sports Hakama leggings and geta. Same sunglasses as before. The other was Kyuubi, who sported a vest with the Uzumaki spiral on it, a tanktop under that with long sleeves fishnet under even that. Regular pants and shinobi sandles finish the set.

As they start travelling back to konoha, the Kyuubi speaks up. "How did we just do that again?"

"'Sigh' For the hundreth time, using the bond to Naruto's soul I drew some power to start up a technique that I used long ago to give us both corporeal forms."

"Oh yea," Kyuubi says as she puts her hand to her chin, "You used that ability to give yourself that form that was destroyed by that one king, yea?"

With an anime vein, Sauron says "Yea, that one.... Remind me again how you could have forgotten? You stemmed from the very powers that I used to do such a feat, not to mention that you should have all of my memories."

Kyuubi looks over to the tall being walking beside her. "I guess me forming my own personality and all of the new memories I have collected overwritten most of my 'copied' memories from you."

"Resonable." Agrees Sauron as they walk down towards Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Jiraiya just finished examining Naruto. "So, how is it? Can you fix it?" Asked a very hopeful Hiruzen. Jiraiya just shakes his head as he closes the door to Naruto's hospital room. "I'm afraid theres nothing to be done, the changes to the seal are permament, and anything added would just... burn off, I know, I tried." Sarutobi sighed and continues his inquiry.

"Can you tell me the effects of the jutsu?" Jiraiya nods as he gets out a peice of paper and starts to sketch on it. When he was done, he showed him what looked like a modified Shiki Fuuin Seal. "You see, it has all the effects of the regular Shiki Fuuin, but with some added effects. Two rings of seal kanji was added for extra strength, as well as nine additional and never before seen seal kanji positioned four on each side, with the ninth in the very middle of the seal. Now, this is where things get interesting, the other kanji are just lines, whereas the one in the middle is "Activated" to reveal... a red eye with a slit pupil."

"'sigh', I'm too old for this shit. Senna, go watch over Naruto, I need to discuss what I should do with Jiraiya." A nod from the Hyuuga doctor was all that was given before he left. "So, Jiraiya, what should we do?"

"Lets just wait untill he wakes up first, see what this is all about untill we make any actions."

The Sandaime nods in agreement.

Meanwhile, Naruto wakes from his small coma.

"Ahhh, what happened... it feels as if a million hot girls in bikinis partied in my skull."

"And by that nosebleed, it probably did happen... in your dreams, HA! Welcome back to the living, Naruto-kun." Greets a friendly looking doctor with nice looking goggles.

"Huh?" Was Naruto's intelligent reply.

"Wait here while I get the Hokage for you." He says as he wlks out of the door of the stark white room.

Naruto finally takes some time to get his bearings. No longer was he in a dreary dungeon, but now in a very well illuminated, stark white room that smelled heavily of so many medicines.

"Ugh, why am I in a hospital?" He finally peices together. "Oh yea... I was sent into my mind and met the... what _do_ I call him, anyways?" He was interrupted by the very same door opening up revealing the elderly but powerful Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Naruto, I'm glad to see that you're okay,,, why do you have a nosebleed?"

Naruto thinks back to everything that has happened to him thus far, up until the point where he sees the Kyuubi in her human form... striking a pose... saying her other name in a very cute tone... naked....

He got an even bigger nosebled. "Naruto... You werent having a perverted dream... were you?"

Just as he was going to explain all the events to preserve his dignity, he felt a pang of pain go through his head with a voice saying _"Dont tell him yet, just go with the flow. We will explain everything later." _

With a sigh, Naruto actually decides to listen to the voice in his head (0-0).

"Yea... I was having a pervy dream" This got a few laughs from all present, especially from a nearby author. "So, Naruto, can you give specifics?" Said the author in question, Jiraiya.

"The hell are you?"

In answer, Jiraiya starts doing a kabuki (A type of Japanese play, though I am not 100% on it.) dance.

He hops to the left as he says "I am the Sage of Mount Myobokugama, the one that all the ladies bow before, the great toad Sennen, Jiraiya!" He finishes with a pose.

'even though I should try that one day...' "... what the hell was that?" Naruto deadpans.

"That, Naruto-kun, was his introduction; he always does it to announce himself."

"Eh-hem, I'm still here, you know; now, about those specifi-" the perverse author was cut off by a loud yell of "Little-Brother!" and the mass glomping of Naruto by a beutiful red-head. "Never mind..." Jiraiya says with a giggle.

Sandaime, however thoght this less amusing 'Minato and Kushina didn't have a child before Naruto...' "Who are you?" he says. 'Kyuubi!' thinks Naruto, once he got his bearings... and promptly had an even bigger nosebleed.

"Allow me to explain." Says a new voice, they all looked towards to see a large figure with red hair, tan cloathes, and cool shades with Senna standing beside him with an apologetic look. "I will ask again," starts the Hokage, "Who are you, BOTH?"

"There is no need for alarm, Hokage-sama; daddy will explain everything!" says the red beuty, who was still holding Naruto to her... assets.

Jiraiya, whos brain finally caught up with the situation, says "Wait a second, red-hair, mischeivous smile, healthy tan complexion, are you by any relation to a Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Bingo!" Laughs the tall intruder, "I am her brother, Sauron Uzumaki, and this is my daughter, Kagura Uzumaki."

"So help me if you're lying..." Starts Jiraiya "The consequences WILL be dire..." Finishes Sarutobi.

"Well we are in a hospital, why not have a blood test? Naruto seems to already be one step ahead of us, by the way." "Naruto?" Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi looks towards Naruto "Naruto!" They both Yell out when they see him unconcious on the floor, nose gushing blood and Kagura fanning him with a towel.

"Sigh' Senna-kun, would you please collect some of Naruto's and... Saurons blood, and have a blood test done?" Senna nods and gets out a needle and two small vials, as he says "H-hai, but will Naruto-kun be Okay?" Sarutobi gives a small smile as he says "Yes, he'll be o.k., you'd be surprised at how many times this has happened... to various people!" with a curt nod, Senna Hyuuga went off to get the data from the two blood samples.

"So, I heard that Uzu was destroyed, care to explain how you two survived?"

A smile came from Sauron, "Actually, only me and Kushina survived, although I don't know how she survived, I survived by having my late wife finding my unconcious body while on a fishing trip." Lied Sauron, all while keeping a strait face. "Where is she now?" ventured Jiraiya. A frown came across Saurons face, as he says, I don't like talking about it." Both shinobi seemed to beleive him. "Oh, um, Sarutobi, I've overheard some people on my way here say some things about Naruto, something about demons and how they failed..." Sarutobi gave a sigh "Damn it, thay seem to get more and more bold by the day." Sauron, upon hearing this, gained a frown "Did they hurt Naruto?"

Hiruzen replied "No, no they didn't. No one has ever gained enough nerve to actually do something, be it because they fear for their lives or they find actually attacking him to be a fool's folly. But recently, they have become more and more bold; upon retrospect, some one must be out there, pulling strings, because noone attacked him in malice _ever_ until just recently... and I don't think this is the work of 'liquid courage' either." Sauron gained a pondering look, then just shrugged his shoulders " It doesent matter, I'll just protect Naruto with all I am, no matter what! And that is a promise!" At that, Jiraiya smiled 'He's just like them.' Some warmth came into Sarutobi's eyes, while on the inside, Sauron was smirking 'They trust me now, hehehe.'

A little later, Senna came back with a few charts. "Hokage-sama, all things seem to check out, hell, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Sauron's Naruto's biological father!" Jiraiya's jaw hit the floor and Hiruzen gave a sigh of releif.

As if on a miraculous cue, Naruto woke up. "Uhhh, what happened?"

The old man nearby smiles and says "Congradulations, Naruto, you have a new family."


	4. Ch 3: Go get 'em later

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, or anything else in here; They all belong to their respective owners.**_

**The New Sauron**

Ch. 3

Go get 'em... Later.

The father and his boy has made it to the Hokage's office, and is currently working out where they will live and what will be Sauron's job. "Well," began Sauron "I don't have much experience with Ninja's and their skills at all to tell you the truth; but I do have plenty experience as a warrior from my days protecting my home from bandits, and I do know how to use chakra, mostly as a means to make special 'enchanted' warrior tools." A nod from Sarutobi "Can you show me an example?" Sauron picked up a pen, "Okay, take this pen, for example," another nod from Sarutobi "Ok, how it basically works is that I put in a set amount of chakra," the pen starts glowing "And then I do something with it, like give it an effect or something, it's a family secret, you understand." Another nod of understanding "And then I just do what I built it for." Sauron writes on a blank peice of paper, leaving a glowing red message- 'Hello!'

"That is indeed a unique ability, pray tell though; can you give me an example of how this can be apllied to weaponry?" When the hokage asked that, Sauron gained an expression as if looking through a vast library.

"Well," he starts, "You could add it to a chokutou and make it constantly radiate fire or lightning; or you can give it the advanced piercing capabilities of wind... with water you could slash at an enemy and the attack could go through the air... hmm. Oh, you could make it super dense with earth." With a nod from the leader, he continues. "Keep in mind that I just gave you basic examples based off of elements; you can do a whole lot more with whatever you have to work with. The possibilities are only limited by your imagination."

"Wow! Are you going to teach me that!" Exclaimed Naruto. "That and much more, my son. For instance, I also know how to make weapons from different materials."

"Wow, I get to make my own weapon?"

"Yes, eventually you will get to make your own weapons."

Sarutobi gave a smile at the bonding. "Now, hows about this, Sauron. You can be a ninja tool supplyer and weaponsmith. I can also give you a position as a shinobi in our village as well as having someone to tutor your daughter in the ways of the ninja, as she still reaches the minimum age requirement... what is her age, again?"

"Fifteen."

"Does she know how to use chakra?"

"She is actually very gifted in it's use"

"Right, she has the requirements. Now for living arrangements, do you have any spots on your mind?"

"Hmmm, can you give me a home that is right on or beside the monument?"

"There may be an open lot, but why would you like a spot there, if I may ask?"

Sauron leans back and gets comfortable in his chair. "The reason, lord hokage, is that I make the majority of my weapons slash armor from a material that is easy to access if you know how to make it."

Sarutobi fill his smoking pipe with tobacco, and with a simple fire jutsu, lights it. "Tell me about this.. material."

A smile etches itself on Saurons features. "Hm, well, its called obsidian and it is made from volcanic material. It is light and strong and its natural dark color would make it valuable for ninjas when they have to be sneaky." Sauron finishes with a nostalgic look, remembering his vast army of orcs that obeyed his every command... he breifly wondered if he could make something like orcs again.

"Umm, dad, how are we going to do that?" Naruto's naturally loud voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Do what?"

"Make that volcano stuff that you said we would make weapons out of." Replied Naruto.

"I have my ways, and it is also on my 'to teach list' for you."

Sarutobi smiled as he sighned off one last document. "Done and done, youre all set Sauron. Here is the deed, directions and keys to your new home; be expecting a messenger to send you the deed and diretions to your store as well." Says hokage while handing Sauron said objects. "And I will also have some genin move your stuff to your new home, Naruto."

"Thanks, old man, y'know for everything." Says Naruto as they all walkout of the room.

Once they are outside, they met back with Kyuubi who voted to wait outside. "Tou-san! Outoto!" she yells as she glomps onto Naruto, "How did the meeting go?"

"Good, we got the documents for our new home and we will get the documents for our store later."

"Thats good." She says as Naruto finally drags himself out of her powerful glomp. "Jeez! Why do you act like that! I would've expected you to act more scary because- mmf!" he was silenced by another glomp. "Well, dear outoto," she starts, her voice being much lower and menacing, "I act this way to keep up an act, do you know how this village will react if they knew who I really am?" Naruto was now able to look up from her... assets.

Instead of a normal healthy brown that she genjutu'ed to hide her real eyes, they were, her real eyes. They no longer had the mischeif, but the full malice and hate that made her famous was now burning through her eyes. Naruto nearly peed himself as he shakes his head 'no' to answer her.

"They will freak out and attack you and me and our father. There will be nothing that your precious hokage could do to protect us, either... not that we would need it or anything, but you... you are weak; you will die when they hit you with something strong enough. Do you understand what I have been saying?" Naruto shakes his head 'yes'.

"Good." Says Kyuubi as she drops him on his behind. "If you two are done, I would like to get to our new home before sunset." Kyuubi rubs her head. "Sorry, daddy." She says as they start moving, Naruto being one one side of Sauron.

The walk continued on as they walked through the bustleing village. Naruto, who completly ingored the village sounds, couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So, umm, Kagura." He addresses Kyuubi. "Yes?"

"Ummm, why did you choose that form? I mean, I know why, but do you prefer being a girl or what?" Naruto says loudly at first, but then whispers the last part.

She smiles one of the most devious of smiles ever and says "We'll get to that later."

"Alright, kids; we're here." Said Sauron when they had finally gotten to their new home. It was a humble looking two story home built into the mountain, two windows on bottom, and three on top with a decent sized porch in front of the house itself.

"I know it isn't much to look at from the outside, but-"

"I think it's awesome!" Naruto said, already approving of his new home. To him, home is where your loved ones were at.

"Just hold your horses; you havent even seen the inside yet." Kyuubi said. "Hai, Kagura onee-san." Naruto sighs in submission.

Sauron smiles, and then says "Okay, let's get in, shall we?" The first room that they entered was the living room. It had little furnishings already there besides a couch and an old T.V. and only one visible window was seen, and it was right by the door.

The next room right beside the living room was the kitchen. On one wall was a stove and an oven, on another wall was a sink and cabinet, and on the far left wall was the pantry. There was a window right above the stove and oven, just in case they burned what they were cooking.

"What? No table?" Kyuubi stated. "What would you expect from a new home? For it to be fully furnished?" Sauron said.

Next, they went upstairs. The first room was a hallway that led to three other rooms. The first one, on the left, was a master bedroom, the one in the middle was a bathroom, and the last one was a large guest room.

"Uum, dad, theres only two bedrooms." Naruto said.

"Hm, you're right. Well, I guess that you and your sister will just have to share a room."

"Eh? But why?" Naruto whined.

"It's either that, or you could just sleep on the couch. At least with sharing a room, you'll have your own seperate bed." Sauron explained.

"But... what if she tries to kill me, or worst, take advantage of me in my sleep!" Naruto worries, and then gets a firm flick to the head by Sauron. "Naruto, first of all, you're eight. Unless she becomes a shotacon over night, you have nothing to worry about. Second, you die and she gets sent to the deepest, darkest pit of hell. Now take a breath before you die of asphyxiation."

Naruto takes a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. Although Sauron wasn't being scary at that moment, he was being... stern. It was something completely new to him; is that what all fathers do?

"Okay, I'll share a room with Kagura Uzumaki no Kyuubi... but can I have my own bed?" Naruto asked, saying Kyuubi's full name for emphasis.

"Well, theres definately enough room for two beds, so I don't see why you can't." Said Sauron, and Kyuubi lets out a slight whine. He breifly wonders if Kyuubi really is a bit of a shotacon.

After settling in, getting their furniture, setting them up the way they wanted to and etc. Sauron motions Naruto and Kyuubi to sit down in the master bedroom. "Alright Naruto," he says, "I am now going to explain your situation."

Naruto leans in, even though he has his worries, he had no regrets... but even so, he panicked. "Whats going to happen to me, dad? Am I going to turn into a monster or something?" He continued with panicked words and guesses of what he will become. That is, until Sauron gave him a flick to the head.

"Naruto, breath." He said sternly. After Naruto calmed down (he breifly wondered if Naruto had ADD or something that caused all that) he said "Okay, you will not turn into a monster unless you want to." At Naruto's confused look, he continued, "Ok, here is your part of our deal: you will go around and capture at your convinience, the rest of the eight strongest bijuu."

Naruto's eyes widened but then, he stopped himself from outbursting, and he thought for a moment. Then he said, "What do you mean 'the eight strongest', how do I catch them, and... why?" Naruto said with lightning quickness and thundering loudness.

"Well, I'm glad you're at least using your head, even though you asked the questions a bit too loudly for my tastes. But keep using your head like that, think 'what would happen if I' or 'why is it like that?'

But to answer your questions, the nine strongest, if you count your sister, are the nine original bijuu; aspects of my own power that gained sentience and form. Since their creation when I first entered your world, they had roamed the land, causing strife and greif.

"During their time here, they had rubbed off on the entire enviroment, causing others to gain statuses similar to theirs. Don't be fooled, though, mine are the originals, and they are the strongest. Your part in our agreement, is to track them down at your leisure, and capture them by sealing them into your body."

Naruto thinks hard and then says "How and why is that possible?" A little proud that he asked the right question.

"Well, this is just the thing; it may be difficult or complicated to accomplish such a task, and it would other-wise be impossible, but with a little tinkering with the seal that holds Kyuubi, I have made it more than possible." At Naruto's confused expression, he continues, "To put it shortly, what kept Kyuubi in can now be used to put others in. Understand?" Naruto nods and then asks something else, "Are there others out there like me? And if there are, how am I going to get the Bijuu out?"

Sauron smiles, proud that Naruto is asking good questions. "Well, normally separating the bijuu from it's container would kill the host, and is a long and arduous task." He looked at Naruto, whom has a horrified expression. 'Screw how hard it is, but I have to kill others like me?' was his thoughts.

"Don't worry, I've made it so that there are several ways to remove the bijuu, and the majority of them will not kill the hosts." Naruto lets out a releived sigh, "So, what are the ways to get them out?" he asks.

"Well, the first one is to make a bond of brotherhood. It is where you both cut your wrists and stick the wounds together and add chakra. This causes both your blood and chakra to mix, and makes you both blood brothers. Be warned, though, this technique can only be used on other boys because if you use it on a girl, it may cause some unsavory changes, like turning the girl into a futa."

Naruto gulps, that did not sound good, but... "Whats a futa?" Kyuubi whispers into his ears and instantly, Naruto gets a red face and a coughing fit. When he was done, Sauron continues.

"The next way, used only on girls, is to make said girl to fall in love with you and to willingly have her give you a deep kiss. This basically uses the stronges of human emotions to get the job done."

At Naruto's raised hand, Sauron says "Yes?"

"Umm, I know what a kiss is, but what is a 'deep kiss?'" Sauron raises an eyebrow as Kyuubi whispers into Naruto's ear again, though now that he was listening, he could hear them. "It's a long, passionate kiss, where you both stick your tongues in each others mouth and you both start feeling each other up, and then- *whisper* *whisper*" Naruto's face got redder and redder, and finally, he got a nosebleed.

When they were both done, again, Sauron continued. "And finally, the last one." When he got Naruto's undevided attention, he continued. "With this one, you forcibly put your conciousness and soul into someone's mind, a bit like possession. Once inside your targets mind, you must defeat his or her own conciousness, and then find their bijuu and release it. When the bijuu is released, it is yours, but know this: unless you stop it, it will kill it's own host if it didn't like him or her."

Naruto nodded and asked one more question, "What if they are not in a host?" Sauron smiled and took out a familiar golden ring: his ring. "Once you put this on again, it will send a pulse that will attract any of the nine strongest, whether they are in a host or not." Naruto puts on a confused face and asks, "Why?"

"Because, Naruto." Sauron starts, "The nine original are incomplete. Once they were part of me, a being of unmatched strength and power. Long story short, because of some folly on my part, I died, and in order to stay alive, I had to separate myself into ten aspects, each with a peice of my own soul. One, the ability to see and use the power of spirits, two, to be able to use the spirits themselves, and even corpses to my leisure, three, power over the seas, four, knowledge of poisons and the use of volcanoes and mountains to my leisure, five, command of the five basic elements to my leisure, six, command and power over weather, seven, command over the earth's many minerals and metals, eight, power of corruption, nine, power itself and the ability to infuse it into objects, and ten, the aspect of me, where the main peice of my soul and small, basic samples of each aspect resides so that I may bestow upon the soul that I bond with special abilities for survival.

The nine aspects, that is to say, the bijuu, are just fragments of an even greater power, and once the tenth aspect finds a perfect soul to bond to, they will have a great urge and want to find their new 'master'... to become part of a whole once again."

"... and I'm gonna be that whole being?" Naruto asked. Sauron just nods, and adds "But don't think that you are invincible just yet, you can and very much come close to dying many-a-time before you have gathered all of them."

Naruto nods, although he didn't really think about it, he may come close do dying a bunch of times in his quest to become Hokage. "So, if I just wait around, they'll eventually come to me?" A slight nod of confirmation from Sauron, and Naruto lets out a small sigh of releif. 'Good thing I don't need to leave Konoha or anything stupid like that.'

"Now, take the ring, and become The New Sauron." Naruto picks up the ring and puts it onto his finger. Almost instantly, he feels a slight but strong pulse come from the ring. The room grows dark, and the red markings on the ring appears once more.

"Hey dad, what does this say, anyways?" Naruto said, remembering what the old man said. "Sauron looks up, and the room got darker as he spoke:

"One ring to rule them all,

One ring to find them.

One ring to bring them all,

And in the darkness bind them."


	5. Ch 4: Have fun with your new deed

**Ch 4, have fun, with your new deed**

I do not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings.

It has been well over several months since Naruto became family with Sauron and Kagura no Kyuubi. In that time, they done some major home improvement, though at first you can't really tell. Basically, Sauron and Kyuubi, also with Naruto helping, dug into the mountain of the Hokage Monument and made a forge.

The entrance is right under the stairs to the second floor, you just open up the hatch, walk down twenty or so stairs, and you will find yourself in a small cavern illuminated by some lava flowing to the far right. To the left is the actual forge, that has several anvils and molds to make a variety of items, as well as a furnace to refine and strengthen the materials being used. There was even a hide tanning rack to make leather, and in one corner, you could see a door leading to a closet with the finished materials.

Sauron basically took most of the several months to teach Naruto all about crafting and smithing, everything he knew, and then some. Of coarse, it wasn't easy, with Naruto being such a wily kid and all. So, Sauron constructed a strict training regimen that is as follows:

Get up and eat breakfast, all training should start with nutrition.

Do stretches, push ups, pull ups, crunches, and hit a dummy one hundred times.

Start on a basic obsidian shortsword.

Take a break for some tutoring on the concepts of smithing, crafting, and enchanting.

Eat lunch

Finish the basic shortsword, then start crafting a basic obsidian ring.

Take a break , this will be freetime (Pranks! :D)

Finish the ring and practice enchanting.

Finish practice and eat dinner.

Follow up with some meditation to strengthen the mind.

The problems were:

Naruto is not a morning person, and is practically as lazy a Shikamaru during this time.

Naruto and Kyuubi goofs off too much while exercizing.

Just minor problems that will go away as Naruto advances in skill. Oh, and he almost died of heatstroke once.

Naruto has alot of difficulty paying attention, and is kinda forgetful.

Naruto wants to eat ten bowls of ramen, which is not healthy, nor nutritious. Kyuubi resolved it by threatening him to eat only two bowls and five apples. Naruto usually retaliates, but is instantly put down by Kyuubi's 'akuhei omokage' (Evil face).

When Naruto finally finishes it, he wants to try a different kind of sword, but Sauron still says that he has to perfect the shortsword first before he continues with more advanced things. Same thing with the ring.

Naruto and Kyuubi always pisses off alot of people during this time.

Naruto isn't physically, but mentally exausted by now, and desperately wants to try something new. While enchanting gives him free reighn, he usually comes up with the dumbest things, and with all the chakra he puts in, the effects were lasting, even after Sauron took off the ring. Another problem, for the villagers, not the family, is that Naruto gets more of a pranking arsenal from his practices.

Again, Naruto wants to eat alot of ramen, but is forced not to eat too much (the family also gained a bit of Naruto's ramen addiction).

Either Naruto can't sit still, or he falls asleep halfway through (and then woken up by Kagura in a bit of an ecchi way or by Sauron in a painful way.)

All in all, by the end of those few months, he learned invaluable skills. Also, the Uzumaki's finally got their shop, the deed and everything. Bad news is: It's right by another rival ninja gear shop by the name of 'Tsuinryu Bukigura' (Twin Dragon Armory).

*Flashback*

"So dad, when are we going to get to our new shop? I can't wait to see it!" Naruto said exitedly. "Just hold your horses, it's right around the corner." Naruto, despite his fathers cool headedness, could not contain his exitement and ran ahead.

"Hey, wait for me, outoto!" Yelled Kagura as she ran to join her brother. "Well, she's enjoying herself." Sauron says as he continues his cool walk, getting many dreamy sighs from fawning ladies.

When he turns the corner, he sees his two children just staring ahead of themselves, jaws on the ground. 'What? There is no way that a simple shop could be THAT awe inspiring... could it?' after he thought that, he looked at the shop, a simple two-story building squeezed betweed two other buildings.

Sauron looked at the building, and then at his children. To the building, and then to the kids. Still, he didn't see what was so awe-inspiring, so he walked up to where his children were standing, and looked in the direction that they were looking. It didn't take a second look for his jaw to hit the ground, now he knew why Naruto and Kagura were acting as if they saw Jesus in the flesh.

Right there, right beside their overly-modest store, was this grand, sparkling gem of a weapons shop. The display windows had a wide-arrange of magnificently made ninja gear, from dai-katana's made of shimmering metal, to tanto's that seemed sharp enough to cut through a mountain, and then some! Shurikens and Kunai with wicked edges, kamatachis with chains in a dragon desighn, and all sorts of food pills, soldier pills, and smoke bombs. All were maintained perfectly, if anything, that store was a marvel of all Japanese weapons and armor, not all entirely for ninja!

"D-damn," Kagura starts, "How the hell do we compete with THAT? Not only do the weapons look damn nice, but they also look like they could turn a bijuu into a shish-kabob!"

Naruto gulped, once again using his mind and observation skills, he noticed that the competition had a constant and steady stream of customers, which meant that the weapons HAD to be very effective and useful to make customers come back for more. Then, summoning up all his bravery and inner-strength, he yells out "So what if they make uber-awesome weapons? We'll just have to make armor and weapons that are beyond uber!"

"Naruto's right! I bet that once we really get started, we will wipe out all the competition in Fire Country!" Kagura joined in. Sauron just tilted his sunglasses, burning eyes glowing furiously beneathe them, and says, "Ok then, Uzumaki's. It's time that we kick butt and take names; Let's go wild!"

Naruto points his hands towards the stores sign, an impressive katana with two serpentine dragons slithering up it, and text above it reading 'Tsuinryu bukigura'. "Just you wait, 'twin dragons' the Densetsukyu kengeki kyou yoroi (Legendary nine weapons and armor {help with translation please?}) will crush you!"

As the family went back to get supplies to fix up their shop, with new determination in their minds, the owners of the Tsuinryu Bukigura were having one hell of a sneezing fit.

*Flashback end*

It took no more than a week to finish the improvements to the shop. Sauron and Kagura worked tirelessly on armor and weapons for the shop, as Naruto couldn't because he was still learning. Within that week, they had wicked-looking obsidian weapons of all types, not just of Japanese origen, but of MiddleEarth design as well, same with the armor.

Behind the counter in the far corner of the store, there was a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. Because of the lack of windows and walls, this space was easily modified to become a storage area, and kept safe by a very strong and fortified door that nothing short of a high-powered jutsu could open without the proper key. It has been further enchanted, so that nothing else other than the proper key could open it.

Finally, there was the shop's sign, which had Naruto's own touch. It had a large Uzumaki spiral to the left with nine multi-colored flames hovering around it. To the right, there was text saying: 'Legendary Nine weapons and armor'. The showcase showed some standard armor, daggers, shortsword, longsword, and a few enchanted rings.

Needless to say, that they got little to no customers.

As of now, Naruto was working on yet another shortsword. "I can feel it, I KNOW that I can perfect it this time!" He says with passion burning inside him. Earlier that day, he asked Sauron what was the point in making perfect weapons as long as he makes one that works. Naruto's face was one of awe and wonder, when Sauron made a perfect longsword and cut a boulder the size of a small house in half!

Sauron explained that to do something like that, required one part strength, one part skill, and one good sword. "Without strength, the blade will only go halfway, without skill, you will miss your mark and hit with the wrong part of the sword, without a good sword, the sword itself will break." He explained. "Though I do sometimes prefer a mace."

"Al-most! Just a little more... There!" He took the still red sword and sunk it into some water to cool. Then he lifted it, finished the hilt, cross-guard, and counter-weight, put it to a whetstone fore some fine-tuning, and finally, crafted a spiral with his initials under it.

He then lifted above his head to admire his work. He took off his goggles from his eyes and stood up, a smile of immense accomplishment on his soot-covered face. "Tou-san! I finished it, and I know that this one is perfect!"

Sauron got up from his own workspace and walked over to the enthusiastic blonde. "So, you think you got it down, this time, eh?" He picked up Naruto's latest creation and gave it an experimental swing.

"The balance feels... right, it feels right." He then picked up a rock and tossed it into the air. In Naruto's vision, it seemed as if Sauron's right arm disappeared for just a split second, before the rock split in half. "Hm, and that was obsidian, too. Cutting power and durability is perfect, congrats, Naruto! This is your first perfect short sword!"

"Yatta! I did it! So whats next? Longswords? Some indestructible mace?" His long line of questions was suddenly cut off as Sauron shoved some wood into his hands.

"No, the next step is making a sheathe for the sword." At Naruto's disappointed expression Sauron raised a finger and added: "But don't worry; compared to making perfect weapons, this is a breeze. What? You didn't think that I would make all the sheathes, did you?"

Surprisingly, it took less than a few days for Naruto to master making sheathes.

"Hey, um, dad?" Naruto asks as he and Sauron are resting. "Hm? What is it, Naruto?"

"Can I make a quick trip to Old Man Hokage right quick?" Sauron raises an eyebrow at Naruto's request. "Sure, but why?"

"Well, right before I met you and Kagura-no-kyuubi, Me and Jiji made an agreement that I would be his apprentice for the title of 'Professor' right?" Naruto said, having just remembered his promise. "And you want to go tell him what the inscription on the ring means, right?"

"Well, yea. How'd you know?" Sauron chuckles nonchalantly. "Well, at that time, I _was _listening, Naruto-kun, so I get the gist of what was going on."

Naruto had a bit of a dumbfounded look on his face; he didn't know rings could listen... -_-'

"Well, can I?" He asks again. "Sure, but we need a cover-story, first. You know, because in normal circumstances, theres no way that a under-educated kid like you could possibly figure out an age-old mystery in no time."

"HEY! I'm not THAT under-educated! I'm doing better in my studies."

"Yes, but my point still stands. We need a cover story." Sauron sternly puts.

Naruto puts on his thinking face, which is something between constipation and stubborness, and mulls the situation over a bit. Sauron doesn't put any thought into it at all, opting to have Naruto use his brain matter to solve a real problem. Then, like a lightbulb, an idea lights up in Naruto's head.

"Hey! Why don't I say that YOU knew the answer from meeting up with a bijuu or something?" Sauron pats Naruto on the head and smiled, "That's not a bad idea, Naruto. Good work!"

To Naruto, receiving praise like that was like finding the holy grail. "Hehe, thanks Dad!" Sauron smiles, also enjoying the moment, and says, "Well, let's get going to the Old Man's office, then, shall we? You got a title to get."

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently enjoying the benefits of no paper work. That is, to say, that he was reading a certain small orange book written by one of his students. "Tee hehe, oh Koikoi, how daring!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"HEY! OLD MAN! YA IN THERE?"

'Sigh, and it was just getting interesting.' Quickly hiding the book, he says "Yes, Naruto, you may come in." The door opens, and Naruto with his father, Sauron enters the room; Sauron having to duck under the door a bit because of his height.

"So, what brings you to my office today, hm?" Sarutobi says as he leans back into his chair. The two of them smile a knowing smile (Identical, by the way) that got the old Kage sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Well, Jiji, we know... what the inscription on that ring means!" This caused his eyes to bug out, and both father and son to laugh out loud from the reaction. "H-how did you figure it out so quickly?"

"Actually, Dad knew it!" At Hiruzen't questioning stare, Sauron elaborates. "I heard it from a bijuu."

"Eh? Wait, wait, wait, A BIJUU?"

"Yes, a bijuu." Sarutobi looked at him like he had grown a second head. "How did you even survive, let alone get information from a bijuu?"

"Well, luckily for me, it was one of the lower-ranked bijuu; a two tailed rat, if I remember right." Sauron cupped his chin and looked into the air, "I led it into a trap and then bluffed to get some special information out of him. Hehe, He told me a whole lot more than I needed to know."

"Wow, that's Dad for ya!" Naruto yelled. Hiruzen, continued to look at Sauron like he was crazy, however, though, not because he didn't beleive him, no. With his enchanting ability, trapping a low-level bijuu shouldn't be too difficult, in The Professor's opinion. What made him think Sauron was a mad-man was that the man actually tried somthing like that, and THEN bluff out information from said bijuu.

"Ok, now that I know where Naruto's guts come from in the family, I would like to know one thing." He said, making Naruto grin. "What?"

"What information did you need from a bijuu?" Sauron got a mischevious grin, akin to Naruto's, that erased all doubt's of him not being related to Naruto. "Well, I wanted information on how to make stronger enchantments that has different effects. Hehehehehehe, let's just say that, when a rat starts talking, he don't ever stop. Though, I may have had help from another enchantment, hehehe."

Sarutobi sighs, 'I gotta get him into my shinobi forces.' "Well, I think that we've stalled enough for now, care to tell me about the inscription?" They all get comfortable, and Sauron coughs, as if to start a speech.

"One ring to rule them all,

One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all,

And in the darkness, bind them."

Sauron lets out a breath that he didn't know he held in. "That was... eerie. Are we completely sure that it is ok to let Naruto wear that ring?"

"Oh, yes completely, I mean, if he was under a curse, the effects should have revealed themselves by now." Sauron said non-chalantly. "Wow, I cannot beleive you said that without flinching."

"Hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? Besides, he wore that thing before he met me and Kagura, right?" A nod from Sarutobi. "Then, who knows? That ring could be a good luck charm, and also, isn't darkness and shadows a ninja's friend?"

Sarutobi nods, "Well, you do raise some good points."

"Oh, and one more thing, that rat bijuu told me that, that inscription is also part of a bigger poem."

Sarutobi looks at Sauron and says, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but, what's the poem?" Again, Sauron coughs as if to make a speech. The room gets eerily dimmer as he speaks.

"Three rings for the Elven Kings under the sky.

Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their halls of stone.

Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die.

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne.

In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie.

One ring to rule them all,

One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all,

And in the darkness bind them.

In Mordor, where the shadows lie."

"... '."

"What?"

"Are you SURE that it is a good idea to let Naruto wear that ring?"

"Well, yes, and if not, I'll do everything in my power to save him. So no worries "

"So, Jiji, can I get that title, now?" Naruto says, completely oblithious to the tension. This made Sarutobi chuckle, "Sure, Naruto, but this doesn't mean that you can slack off. From now on, if you accept the title, you must throw yourself into research in a never ending search for knowledge."

Now, Naruto knew that he wasn't all that smart. Ya, he was reminded of that every day. But this was a once in a life time chance, and if that meant going after more brain-stuff...

"Jiji, I won't let you down! I'll learn a whole bunch of jutsu's and stuff! That's a promise!" His honesty and enthusiasm warmed the hearts of all present. 'The Will of Fire burns strongly in this one.'

"I beleive you, Naruto. From now on, you are "The novice Professor"."

"Eh? Novice?" Naruto asks, scratching his head. "Yes, well, you don't know everything yet!" Sauron says while ruffling up Naruto's hair.

As the heart warming moment continued, a thought just hit him. "What am I going to do for a reward?" That got both of their attention.

"Eh? We're getting an award for that title, Jiji?"

"Yes, don't you remember? I was going to enstate a new system that allows any ninja or civilian who's lucky enough to get a title to register it to me for validation, and to receive a minor reward, depending on the title and how they got it. The only problem is, is that I never thought of what I could use for a reward..."

Sauron tapped his chin, and then went "Aha!" Sarutobi looked at the tall man, and said, "I take it that you have an idea?"

"Yea, while I don't know about civilians, for ninjas, you could allow them a select number of free goods from our store! It would be great publicity to get more customers, AND offer free rewards to hard workers! And I will not take 'no' for an answer; you owe me for giving us a weapon store right by that well-made establishment! As if business wouldn't have been bad with that store in town, period!"

"G-gomen, but I couldn't find any more property space, Konoha is a very cramped town!" Sarutobi says, defending his reasons after Saurons small rant. "But that is a good idea, Sauron-kun, I'll work on it right away, but I may need some of your help."

And so, they worked on the specifics of what would be come to known as "The Konoha title reward system." Now, any humble ninja could become someone in Konoha! Just like L.A.

After a looong paper work session, Sauron and Naruto are now heading towards the family store to tell Kagura of the good news. Although, in the shadows unnoticed, there lurks an impending danger... "Graaaah!" Yells out a figure as she jumps in front of the father and son.

"Whe the hell are you?" Naruto says. The girl, dressed in a chinese dress modified for combat, and brown hair done up in two buns, whom is just a little bit taller than Naruto, unsheathes a simple, yet well made, wakizashi (Japanese short sword).

"Are you the owner of 'The Legendary Nine Swords and Armor?'" She says cooly and coldly. "What? I asked who you were first!" Naruto yells out, annoyed that just some random person jumped out and pointed a weapon at him.

"This is the last time I'll ask nicely! Are you the owner of 'The Legendary Nine Swords and Armor'?" She asks, and flares some killer intent. Naruto just looks at her dumly; compared to his sisters killing intent from her 'Akuhei Omokage' (Evil Face), her killing intent was like an ant's.

"Actually, my Dad's the owner." He says and points to the tall man beside him, who's grinning like a maniac, by the way. The girl shifts her wakizashi so that it is now pointed at Sauron.

"Owner! I challenge you to a duel!" She said, never skipping a beat.

"No." She nearly fell down from the instant answer. "And why not?"

"Why should I?" Sauron answered "Besides, I might just accidentally kill you." Before she could burst out in outrage, he adds, "Fight my son. He's still wet behind the ears when it comes to sword fight'in, but hey, If things get too out of hand, I'll step in. OK?"

As the girl mulls it over, Naruto says "Why are you sending me in to fight?" After a breif moment of thinking, Sauron answers: "Well, obviously she has some beef with us for just setting up shop. Nothing else, and frankly, that annoys me. Ain't you annoyed too?"

"Hell yea!" Naruto says instantly. "Well, let's beat some sense into her, then. I can't fight her because I really may kill her, but I have confidence in your strength. Beleive in me who beleives in you!"

Naruto nods, turns around, and walks towards the bun-haired girl. When they were a couple of feet apart, he said: "Hey! Bun-haired person! I don't know what kind of beef ya got with me, my dad, or my family, but whatever it is, it doesn't give you any right to jump out and point swords at us!"

The girl's face burned red with anger as she yells "YOU! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? I'LL CUT YOU!"

"Oh crap! Dad! Angry girl with sword comin'!" Naruto yelled out as the royally pissed bun-haired girl ran right at him with the intent to kill. Needless to say that he needed something to block with, and fast!

"Naruto, catch." He just barely caught a really familiar looking shortsword. This caused the enraged girl to back off a bit and watch in wonder as Naruto unsheathes the dark, wicked-looking, yet simple blade.

Naruto grins devilishly, sure, he barely knows how to use it, but something is better than nothing. Besides, the weapon that he just aquired is his very first perfect weapon, so if anything, it's a good confidence booster. Looking up out of his reverie, he sees the psychogirl looking on in anticipation.

"So, I see you have a sword, and a weird looking one at that. Maybe this won't be so one-sided after all!" Naruto stared with a maniac grin, confidence never being an issue with him.

**A.N.**

**I'm making this a cliffhanger because I can! ;D**

**Please reveiw and tell me on areas that I could improve on.**

**Suggestions are welcome, just don't tell me what to do.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter done a bit faster than this one as a personal goal.**


	6. Ch 5: A fight!

**Ch 5: A fight!**

I do not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings.

Naruto fealt something strange as he held the sword in his hands. A strange sense of familiarity, as if he knew what he needed to do next. He got into a stance, not a brawler one, mind you, but the stance of a person who may know what he is doing.

'Wait a second... I seem to be forgeting something...' Sauron thought, remembering an action done in a time long past. 'Ah, screw it. It'll come to me eventually.' He said to himself.

"So, you going to come first, or are you waiting for me?"

"Erm, just a second, before you do." Sauron stated, "We need to loudly proclaim that this is a duel of honor and to set up some rules." The bun-haired girl looked over to Naruto, who in turn, shrugged.

"And why do we need to do that?" The bun-haired psychopath was now getting a bit more annoyed; all she wanted to do was- "Because," Sauron says, cutting her off, "If we don't make this look official, then those angry looking ANBU on the rooftops just may find some new toys for Torture and Interrogation department."

She looks up, and indeed, ANBU were looking down on them like hawks... and not the nice kind, either. "Errm, yea, we better make up some rules. Any suggestions?" Sauron smirks, "As a matter of fact, yea."

"Uzumaki house rules: No nin-jutsu, no gen-justu, no strength boosting ninja tools, like food pills. Tai-jutsu and kekkei genkai and weapons with effects are o.k. as long as they do not involve gen-jutsu or nin-jutsu. Agree to the terms?"

"Heh, it's fine by me!" The girl was really getting fired up now; the Uzumaki house rules were right up her alley. However, something was bothering Naruto...

"Yes, son?" Says Sauron, sensing his sons' inner turmoil. "Yeeeaaa, dad... when did we have house rules?"

"Is that all? Well, it's a long story, but simply put, the Uzumaki clan was not a clan that regularly used generic jutsu and genjutsu. We rely on weapons and taijutsu."

Naruto nods, even if he was a fake Uzumaki, Sauron has been around for a long, _long_ time. It was possible that what he said wasn't a lie, and he learned the rules during some point in time. Besides, even if it was a lie, then he could make those the official clan rules, if he so wanted to. Nodding, he says, "Okay, I'm ready to fight whenever y'all are." He adjusts himself into a fighting stance, relying completely on that strange sense of familiarity in the back of his head.

"Finally! Let's get this show on the road!" Yells the, now irritated, bun-haired girl.

Everyone quiets themselves now. All of the civilians stopped, and gathered around, eager to see a fight. The ever-quiet, ever-watching ANBU gets ready to intervene, should the duel get out of hand.

Naruto was breathing hard, each breath carrying oxygen into the lungs, into the blood streams, and into the muscles. He had his sword hand to the right, at the ready, and his left arm in front of him, as if holding a sheild... but he had no sheild, and thus had feelings of incompletion, a voice in the back of his head saying: 'something's missing'.

Across the silent street, the bun-haired girl held her katana in front of her, with her feet at shoulders-width. It was a common stance for the general samurai. With a mighty roar, she charges forward!

Surprisingly, to Sauron, Naruto does not run to meet her. He just stands there... at the ready... like... a soldier from his home realm... weird. There was that nagging feeling in the back of his head, again.

The bun-girl, as Naruto calls her, slashes horizantally as she gets in combat range. A swish and a clang is heard, as he adroitly deflects her sword with his own! Not giving up the assault, bun-girl goes for a diagonal! Block. A horizantal block from the left! Block. And a verticle slash from below! Naruto jumps backwards and blocks.

'What gives? How and why is that... dingy of a sword standing up to my superior steel!' She yells as she tries a stab, only for Naruto to block with the flat of his sword. 'An opening!' Swipe! She trips up Naruto and sends him to the ground, only for him to kick out with his feet as well and send her falling on top of him!

"Hehe, well, I didn't know you cared that way for me." Naruto jokes at their... compromising position. Bun-girl growls angrily, rolls to the left, grabs her sword, and tries to chop off an arm.

Clash! Naruto stops the swords descent with his own, and leaps to his feet. Breifly, he thought of following up with his sheild arm, but he shook the thought away; he didn't have a sheild! Unless... he looks around, and quickly formulates a plan.

Right now, the bun-girl was catching her breath. After all, she put everything she had in those strikes. Naruto winces slightly, his arm was a little numb from the blows, but he shook it off. Quickly, while she was distracted, he darted to the left. A little off guard, bun-girl hesitated for only a second or two, and then was hot on his heels.

Naruto ran towards a nearby fruit stall, more specifically, a wooden barrel full of produce. Reaching his destination, he quickly yoinks the lid of the barrel. " 'Sceuse me, borrowing this, thank-you!" He panickly yells and runs to the right, the bun-girls' blade chopping the produce barrel in half not just a second later. Reaching his next destination, he grabs the metal lid off a trash can and runs to the left, again, the bun-girls' weapon cutting the object he stole from. This time, however, she got stuck.

"Aaargh, dammit!" She yells, while Naruto in the background shapes and fastens the two lids into a make-shift sheild. Finishing his product with a grunt of success (the crafting lessons with Sauron helped him immensly, he realizes), he puts on the sheild, and walks towards the middle of the fighting ring; sport-fully waiting for his opponent.

Finally, bun-girl dislodges her katana from the offending trash can. She swiftly spins around and charges Naruto. Of coarse, now Naruto had a sheild. Now his stance looked more professional. Now, that feeling in the back of his head was complete. Now, he was on the offense.

As soon as the bun-girl got within three meters, she swung down, vertically. Naruto raises his sheild and slaps the sword away, simultaneously swinging his shortsword horizontally. Noticing the error, she jumps back with impressive acrobatics, and avoids a potentially fatal blow.

Meanwhile, something clicked in Saurons' head. 'That's it! I remember now! A century or so, I gave the Uzumaki clan a small bloodline as a show of gratitude! It was the ability to instinctually know the basics of how to use any bladed weapon, if I remember correctly... heh, looks like I won't have to intervene after all.'

Meanwhile, the adrenaline was pumping full blast, as the two swordsmen were delivering blows with great ferocity! "Dang, they're going all out." An ANBU says. "Yes, however, they are not using any techniques, they're just guarding and striking. It's so noobish it's sad." Another states.

CLASH!

The sound reverberated throughout the entire area. Naruto was on his knees, his sheild in two peices, and his arm with a severe laceration. Need less to say, there was blood.

"Ha! I win!" The bun-girl says triumphantly.

"Not yet, ya havent!" Naruto yells as he dashes in for a jab. Clang! The two swords collide with a metallic song; the bun-girl had Naruto nearly pushed to the ground.

His adrenaline nearly depleted, Naruto _had _to find a way to beat his opponent quickly! Then he remembered something: that metallic song-like noise. He remembered what Sauron told him about that noise.

'That's the sound of a sword crying.'

'What? Haha, swords don't cry, dad; even I know that!' Naruto's ridicule was met with a soft, yet stern, blow to the head. 'Naruto, dad's right. Though the many ringing, almost song-like noises a sword makes sounds nearly the same, they all have minute differences, with very different meanings.' Kyuubi explains.

'Ohhh... umm, can you show me an example of them all? You know, so I can tell one from the other, and stuff.' Both Kyuubi and Sauron smiles, causing Naruto to mentally sigh. This will be a whole lot of work, he could feel it...

It was hard work, but now, it was worth it. Now, Naruto has a strategy. Gathering all his energy, he puts his gambit into motion.

Naruto heaves up, surprising the bun-girl momentarily, just enough time to let him do his thing. Quick as the wind, Naruto makes many a slash, aimed directly at bun-girls' katana. The cry of a punished sword echoes through out the air, the crowd watches with an overflowing interest, and the ANBU were having some popcorn. Sauron smirks, 'this is gonna be good.'

Having enough, the bun-girl tries for one more swing... it was just as Naruto planned. Gathering what was left of his energy, he put all his strength in one final blow.

Another song was heard, only this time accompanied by a metallic breaking sound.

They were both still in post-strike position, one with a look of triumph, the other of disbeleif. One with an intact obsidian shortsword, the other with a broken katana.

Standing up, he, the victor, pointed his sword at her neck and uttered just two words:

"I win."

The crowd broke out into cheers, happy with the duel, and Sauron strode forward to congradulate his son. The ANBU on the rooftops were similarily having the same reactions, jumping up and down and etc.

Naruto's entire body was numb; he was standing on borrowed power from Kyuubi. The first thing he fealt, was a hand patting him on the shoulder.

"Good job, son... though, why didn't you use any of mine or Kagura's power." Sauron whispered the last part. "I wanted to win on my own." Naruto says, tiredly; despite it only being noon, today has been a tiresome day.

The last words he heard as he slipped into his subconcious, was: "And so you did, my son, and so you did."

"Naruto, for your bravery and valor, I hereby annoint you... the Godaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!" Cheers were heard as the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, placed the coveted Hokage's hat on the blonde mop that is Naruto's head.

Naruto rode, grinning stupidly, and the many girls that were holding 'We 3 Naruto!' posters fainted on the spot. He raised his hands, and everyone quieted themselves. And in a booming voice, he said: "Free ramen for all!" The crowd roared in complete joy as giant ramen bowls were carried into the street by oxen.

"My family will never go hungry again! Naruto-sama is the best!"

But the people hushed again, and Naruto paled. There, standing majestically with red waves of malice oozing off her, was a giant Kagura! (human Kyuubi.)

"What do you want, Kagura?" Naruto yells.

"MWA hahahaaa! You have done well to become Hokage, dear little brother; but now you must face... the giant boobs of death!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Exactly two minutes after he became hokage, Naruto died a very pleasing death.

"GAAAH! OMGWTF?"

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat and a nose bleed, the conflict of fear and attraction apparent on his face. He looked around at the messy landscape that was his room. 'Hmm, dad must have took me back home.' He tried to get up, but winced in pain when he shifted his weight to his left arm. He examined the wound... scar... actually, it was just a thin white line where his wound used to be. The spot was just still tender, is all.

Just then, he heard the door knob to his room turn.

"Heya, there, little brother! Up and at 'em, I see?"

It was Kagura. Naruto fealt a slight chill down his spine, and a warmth to his cheeks at the same time. Jeez, he's so conflicted around her.

Nevertheless, he greeted her warmly. "Yup! How long was I out... and why do you have popcorn?"

"... For the rest of the day, actually; it's night-time now, and the popcorn's not important." She says as she plops down on her bed.

Naruto took time to regester that, and concluded that it must have been her chakra that healed him. His healing factor was mentioned in his studies, but whatever. He has other things on his mind, like...

"Hmm, whatever happened to that girl?"

Kagura smirks. "Oh? Fallen in love with someone, have we?"

"N-No! You're wrong! I was just worried about her!"

The smirk was still there.

"As a friend!" He quickly adds.

"Good, maybe I can still be your wife then; but all joking aside, don't you think that you're being a little too forgiving? You know, with suddenly saying that a you're worried about some random psycho chick that attacked you, and calling her a friend."

"Well... Maybe she had a good reason for challenging us? I mean, no one picks a fight for no apparent reason, right? Besides, what's wrong with forgiving?" Naruto says adamantly.

"'sigh', naive as a child. You'll learn soon enough." At Naruto's quizzical gaze, she continues, "Well I guess it's none of my business with what you do with your trust, but just know this: Despite the beutiful figure you see in front of you, we are still connected."

Naruto was still looking at her like he had no clue.

"'Sigh' You die, I die, baka... Just be careful, alright?"

Kagura finishes with a sisterly warmth to her voice, and pats Naruto on the head.

"Your friend is downstairs, in the kitchen; Dad is in the forge, fixing things while he waits for you to wake up."

Naruto nods and walks to the door, but was stopped once more by Kagura.

"Oh, and I think this is yours." She hands him a short sword; his short sword, and Naruto takes it gratefully. "Thanks, are you coming...?" He asks.

"Nah, I'll just chill up here. If there is any info I want, I'll just take it from your memories later." Naruto nods, accepting the explanation, and heads out. Not before he gets completely down the hallway, however, did Kaguras words finally click.

'Holy crap! She's been watching my dreams like movies!'

**Sorry, folks, but this is all that I can squeez out of my brain for the moment. So, as of now, suggestions are welcome (but please be nice about them). Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!**


End file.
